Our Little Secret
by beccaxlovex
Summary: Both Kyousuke and Kirino's feelings are mutual. They both have wanted the same thing for a long time now but are too scared to reveal it. A night passes where they cross a line and change their relationship forever. (This is my first story so please bare with me PLEASE REVIEW) (NOT FOR KIDS) (I do not own My Little Sister Can't Be This Cute)
1. Chapter 1

Kyousuke tossed and turned in his bed. He fell asleep to thoughts of Kirino. Although all his thoughts of her start out sweet and innocent, it doesn't take much time before they become sexual. He was a horny teenager with a model for a younger sister. As much as he tried to push away these dirty thoughts. It was much easier to just let them in. This worried him. This was Kirino, his little sister who shared the same blood, life and house as him. They are family. Having dirty thoughts about Kirino made him feel uneasy and guilty.

Kyousuke finally woke up. He rolled over to look at the clock that read 2:15 am. He rolled onto his back and kicked of the covers. He wretched his face as he felt how sticky with sweat his boxers were to his skin. He quickly began to recall the dream he was having, although in pieces. He and Kirino were both lying on their sides, spooning. Kirino's tiny lace night gown was hiked up to her navel and one strap was completely off exposing her pink rosy nipple and her glowing white skin. Kyousuke's member was out the top of his boxers and buried inside Kirino's pussy.

Kyousuke could feel his hard dick pressing against his boxer briefs as he tried to relive this magnificent dream. Kyousuke shut his eyes and reached down into his boxers. He gripped his dick hard in his hand. As much as he wanted to not rush and enjoy these naughty thoughts of Kirino, he needed release now.

He began pumping his hand up and down. Kyousuke gripped the headboard behind him with his other hand to calm its shaking. His back arched as he pushed his head into the pillow then wrenching his chin toward his shoulder as he began to feel the pleasure. He stifled back a few moans before he reached with his free hand to grab a tissue off the night table. His pace quickened as his body began to shudder. He quickly sat up on his knees and leaned forward into one hand still clenching the tissue. His strokes began to get short and sloppy as he felt himself coming close to climaxing. His chin tightened towards his chest as the heat built up all over his body. He involuntarily held his breath a few times and would suddenly let them go with gasps and moans mixed. He finally reached the point where he couldn't hold it in anymore. An image of kirino arching back in pleasure burst through his head as he quickly leaned off his hand and let his load go into the crumpled tissue.

Kyousuke grabbed a couple more tissues and wrapped them around the one he just came into, tossing it in the garbage can.

"Hhaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh. Well that was unexpected." Kyousuke sighed while taking another look at the clock. 2:30 am. Feeling slightly disturbed from what he just did, he decided that he wasn't up for sleeping much. Kyousuke swung his legs of the side of his bed stretching them slightly before standing.

He began walking to the door but was stopped by his reflection in the mirror above his dresser. Kyousuke was never much for vanity of his own but his appearance seemed to catch him off guard. He looked more masculine and handsome than what he last remembered. His dishevelled hair and lean muscles looked good on him. The high points of his bone structure reflected the moonlight creeping in through his window and cast shadows beneath them. He smirked and kept walking to the door. Assuming no one was awake, he walked to the kitchen in his boxer briefs.

As he entered the kitchen which was an open concept to the living room, he noticed Kirino lying on her back playing an eroge game on her Nintendo DS.

Kyousuke froze. He's had inappropriate thoughts of Kirino while talking to her and didn't feel awkward. But he had just jacked off to a dream he had of them two having sex. He took a deep breath and kept as cool as a clumsy guy could get. At this point kirino had noticed him standing at the kitchen entrance.

"Oh it's just you. I thought it was dad. He'd freak if he'd see me playing this stuff."

"Oh yeah, right. Kyousuke answered with a delay. Want an iced coffee?"

"It's almost 3:00 am. I want to at least sleep at one point tonight. I'll pass"

"Fine"

Kyousuke walked over to the fridge. He opened it and grabbed the last can of iced coffee. He stared at it momentarily. "Mom says not to leave the fridge open" Kirino spat.

Kyousuke didn't respond. Instead he slowly closed the fridge and stood in front of it for a short while. He thought that if Kirino wanted an iced coffee, he'd gladly give her his can.

"Why are you such a space case?" Kirino said as she lazily rolled onto her stomach since the couch seemed to be hurting her neck.

"Eh?" Kyousuke finally turned away from the fridge and walked toward the couch beside Kirino.

"Never mind" Kirino said while letting go of her DS with one hand and squeezing her neck. "ow"

Kyousuke's eyes darted toward her with worry. His reaction startled himself.

"My neck is killing me. This stupid couch is to stiff. Kyousuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you give me a quick neck massage?"

"Oh...?"

"It really hurts and my hands are tired from playing eroge."

"Uhm yeah I guess I could."

Kyousuke waited a short moment before he stood up as if he was trying to contain the excitement within himself. He didn't care if he was just rubbing her neck. Simple physical contact with Kirino was all he wanted right now. He finally got up and walked over to Kirino. She stood up as he sat down on the couch. She lowered herself and sat on the floor between his legs. "okay" Kirino said while letting out a long breath.

He began to softly squeeze her shoulders then pressing slow lazy circles into the tender sides of her neck.

"Ahhhhhhh...that feels pretty nice" Kirino sighed as she leaned her head into Kyousuke's inner thigh. "Nice underwear by the way"

Kyousuke didn't reply and also couldn't see Kirino biting her lip after saying that remark. He kept on kneading soft circles into the base of her neck.

"Harder"

Kyousuke's eyes widened. Fascinated with the simple and supposedly innocent request Kirino had made. She smirked as she felt his hands twitch ever so slightly in reaction.

Kirino wasn't stupid. She knew how Kyousuke felt about her. She noticed the way he would look at her hungrily and then quickly look off as if he was teasing himself. She was in no position to judge her brother though since the same thoughts have been pressing in her mind. She watched Kyousuke grow up into a man. And now she was attracted to that man.


	2. Chapter 2

Kirino's long orange hair was swept to the side over her shoulder. Kyousuke could see streaks of silver moonlight shining through it. Although Kyousuke's eyes were hooded with lust, he couldn't help but admire his sister genuinely. As often as they got into scraps with one another, there was no other reason for it happening other than their mutual frustration. They both admired one another for who they were. Kyousuke loved the confidence Kirino had and how fearless she was to the world. Kirino was swept by Kyousuke's gentleness. Although he had a laidback demeanor, he couldn't hide how selfless he was toward the ones he loved. She thought about this as he continued kneading with more pressure into her neck. 

Her skin felt like the softest cashmere. It was perfection. It contrasted to the slight roughness of Kyousuke's hands. He couldn't help but wonder if she was enjoying this or not, but the way she slightly writhed into his touch proved she wasn't opposed to it.  
Kirino slowly wrapped her arm loosely around Kyousuke's leg. She traced lazy circles with her index finger around the side of his calf. Kyousuke shuddered a bit. Although they both were thinking about how much they loved each other, they were both curious teenagers. Their minds would shoot quickly to dreams of intimacy. 

"Is something wrong?" Kirino asked while turning her head around to meet Kyousuke's eyes which she couldn't see to clearly. 

Kyousuke stared blankly in shock. The silver moonlight hit every point of her delicate face beautifully. Her blue eyes burst with color as her soft lips paled a little but remained rosy in the center. Her silky hair framed her face perfectly aside from a few strands straying from the bunch. 

"Beautiful" 

"Huh?" Kirino questioned without moving her sight from him. 

Kyousuke quickly realized what he had said and nervously tried to recover. "Uhm...uh...never mind." 

Kirino smirked at his failed attempt to hide what he had just let out. She sighed as she turned her head around to face forward.

"Thanks" 

Kyousuke lifted his hands off Kirino's shoulders and placed them on his knees, which were on either side of her. She pouted in protest. "Done already?" 

Kyousuke didn't reply. He just remained in that position battling thoughts of being with Kirino in ways siblings should never be. 

"You think I'm beautiful?" Kirino said while propping herself up to turn and sit on her knees facing him.  
Kyousuke looked at the girl kneeling on the floor between his legs. This beautiful girl who understood him. Who knew him like no one else. He slowly reached for a piece of her hair. Watching the moonlit strands fall effortlessly over his fingers. 

Kirino's eyes widened at this gesture. 'So gentle' she thought. 

They stayed like this for a little while until Kirino crawled onto the couch beside him. 

"I couldn't see your eyes" 

"Oh...can you see them now?" Kyousuke wanted to face palm himself for saying something so useless.  
Kirino giggled a bit "yeah, I can see them clearly now." She hesitantly lifted her hand toward his face, gently stroking it with the base of her palm, stopping just above his jaw line. Kyousuke closed his eyes and slightly nuzzled his cheek into her hand. It felt so warm. Both of their heartbeats quickened. They have never been this connected before. He slowly opened his eyes again eagerly to see his stunning sister so close to him. He lifted his hand to meet hers on his face. She eyed all his motions carefully until meeting his gaze again. They both knew what their confessions to each other would be but uttering the words seemed so difficult. Instead, the gentle gestures they made toward one another said more than words could express.

The gaze began to get impatient between them. They both wondered 'Why tonight?' to themselves. There was no defining reason why they chose tonight. Everything just seemed to fall into place perfectly with what they were feeling. At this point they both knew that they were not just physically attracted to each other. They loved each other. They both were one another's special person. And together they felt that hiding it was no longer an option.

Kyousuke guided Kirino's hand down to the space between them, squeezing it just enough so that he wouldn't hurt her but still gesturing that he didn't want this experience to end yet. Kirino looked down at the desperate hold her brother had and smiled at it. His gaze was still hard on her. As she lifted her head to meet his eyes once again, their faces were impossibly close. She expected herself to push back in shock but his calmness seemed to travel into her through their interlaced fingers. They both were as still as stone. Knowing what they both desired to happen next was easy but doing it was terrifying.

Kyousuke made the decision that he wasn't going to be the calm laidback guy tonight. He wanted Kirino for everything she was with every fibre in his body. He slowly moved in closer past the point where eye contact wasn't possible. He paused with just enough space to fit his index finger between their lips. Kirino could feel her brother's warm breath on her lips. He knew there was no turning back at this point. Kirino felt heat build up all over her body as he slightly tilted his head to the right while lifting her chin up gently. The moment their lips connected, Kyousuke could feel thousands of tiny butterflies in his stomach flying around with thrill. They moved with unison into the kiss before slowly pulling away.

Their hands remained interlocked. As satisfied as they both were, the fact that what they did was wrong washed through their minds. As this realization ran through them, their hands began to drift apart slowly.

"K...Kyousuke?"

"I'm sorry Kirino" He looked down in shame of what he did to his sister.

"No it's okay. We both did it. H...How about...we keep this... our little secret?" Kirino asked while looking up at her brother with a desperate smile on her face as if to reassure him that she wasn't upset.

Kyousuke finally looked up to see his sweet little sister smiling at him. The corners of his mouth couldn't help but arch into a smile after seeing her. He took a deep breath in and exhaled.

"Okay. It will be our little secret."


End file.
